Projeto Manhattan
thumb|right|300px|Paineis de controlo e operadores em Oak Ridge. Durante o Projecto Manhattan os operadores, maioria mulheres, trabalharam em turnos. O Projeto Manhattan, ou formalmente Distrito de Engenharia de Manhattan, foi um esforço durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial para desenvolver as primeiras armas nucleares pelos Estados Unidos da América com o apoio do Reino Unido e do Canadá. O projeto foi dirigido pelo General Leslie R. Groves e a sua pesquisa foi dirigida pelo fisico estadounidense J. Robert Oppenheimer, após ter ficado claro que uma arma de fissão nuclear era possível e que a Alemanha Nazista estava também a investigar tais armas para si. Embora tenha envolvido pesquisa e produção em treze locais diferentes, o Projecto Manhattan foi largamente desenvolvido em três cidades científicas secretas que foram estabelecidas por poder de domínio eminente: Hanford, em Washington, Los Alamos, no Novo México e Oak Ridge, no Tennessee. A algumas famílias em Tennessee foram dados avisos de duas semanas para evacuarem as quintas e terras que possuíam há gerações. O laboratório de Los Alamos foi construído em terrenos que eram da Escola Rancho de Los Alamos, um colégio interno privado para rapazes. O sítio de Hanford, que cresceu para quase 1000 milhas quadradas (2600 km²), incorporava terras de algumas quintas e de duas pequenas aldeias, Hanford e White Bluff O projecto trabalhava na concepção, produção e detonação de três bombas nucleares em 1945. * A primeira em 16 de Julho: "''Trinity''", a primeira bomba nuclear do mundo, perto de Alamogordo, Novo México. * A segunda, a arma "Little Boy" ("Pequeno Rapaz"), que detonou em 6 de Agosto sobre a cidade de Hiroshima, Japão. * A terceira, a arma "Fat Man" ("Homem Gordo"), que detonou a 9 de Agosto sobre a cidade de Nagasaki, Japão. Os três principais sítios existem hoje como o Sítio Hanford, Laboratório Nacional Los Alamos e Laboratório Nacional Oak Ridge. Em 1945, o projecto empregava cerca de 130.000 pessoas e o seu pico de custo perfazia um total de cerca de US$ 2 bilhões ($21 bilhões em 1996 http://www.brookings.edu/FP/PROJECTS/NUCWCOST/MANHATTN.HTM) Os bombardeamentos atómicos de Hiroshima e Nagasaki mataram centenas de milhares de pessoas imediatamente, e muitos mais após alguns anos. O Distrito de Engenharia de Manhattan No Verão de 1942, Leslie Groves era deputado do chefe de construção para o Corpo de Engenheiros do Exército e tinha supervisionado a construção do Pentágono, o maior edifício de escritórios do mundo. Almejando um comando além-mar, Groves opôs objecções quando Somervell o incumbiu de liderar o projecto de armamento. As suas objecções foram rejeitadas e Groves demitiu-se da responsabilidade de liderar um projecto que julgava ter poucas hipóteses de sucesso. thumb|550px|center|Uma selecção de locais nos E.U.A., importantes para o Projecto Manhattan. A primeira coisa que Groves fez foi rebaptizar o projecto como O Distrito Manhattan (The Manhattan District). O nome evoluiu do costume do Corpo de Engenharia de renomear os distritos com o nome da cidade principal (o quartel-general de Marshall na cidade de Nova Iorque). Ao mesmo tempo, Groves era promovido a Brigadeiro General, o que lhe conferiu a graduação julgada necessária para lidar com os cientistas veteranos do projecto. Cerca de uma semana após a sua nomeação, Groves tinha resolvido os problemas mais urgentes do Projecto Manhattan. A sua maneira de ser rigorosa e eficaz tornar-se-ia em breve familiar para os cientistas atómicos. O primeiro grande obstáculo científico ao projecto foi resolvido em 21 de Dezembro de 1942, sob as bancadas de Stagg Field na Universidade de Chicago. Imediatamente, uma equipa liderada por Enrico Fermi iniciou a primeira reacção nuclear em cadeia auto-sustentada. Uma chamada telefónica encriptada de Compton, dizendo "O navegador italiano (referindo-se a Fermi) aterrou no novo mundo", para Conant em Washington, DC, trouxe a notícia de que a experiência tinha sido um sucesso. Ver também Carta Einstein-Szilárd Referências externas * Museu Nacional Atómico | O Projecto Manhattan (inglês) * Testemunhos do teste Trinity (inglês) * comunidado do presidente Truman a anunciar o bombardeamento de Hiroshima 6 de Agosto, 1945. * Desenvolvimento da Bomba Atómica (inglês) Bibliografia * Badash, Lawrence, Joseph O. Hirschfelder, Herbert P. Broida, (eds) Reminiscences of Los Alamos, 1943-1945, Dordrecht, Boston: D. Reidel, 1980, ISBN 90-277-1097-X, LoC QC791.96.R44 * Bethe, Hans A. The Road from Los Alamos, NY: Simon and Schuster, 1991, ISBN 0-671-74012-1 * Groueff, Stephane, Manhattan Project: The Untold Story of the Making of the Atomic Bomb, (Boston: Little, Brown & Co, 1967) A história definitiva acerca do trabalho técnico do Projecto, incluindo muitos dos pouco conhecidos feitos técnicos. * Jungk, Robert, Brighter Than a Thousand Suns: A Personal History of the Atomic Scientists, (NY: Harcourt, Brace, 1956, 1958) * Groves, Leslie, Now it Can be Told: The Story of the Manhattan Project (New York: Harper, 1962) A história administrativa do Projecto, pelo seu líder. * Herken, Gregg, Brotherhood of the Bomb : The Tangled Lives and Loyalties of Robert Oppenheimer, Ernest Lawrence, and Edward Teller (New York: Henry Holt and Co., 2002). ISBN 0-8050-6588-1 * Hoddeson, Lillian, Paul W. Henriksen, Roger A. Meade, and Catherine L. Westfall, Critical Assembly: A Technical History of Los Alamos Druring the Oppenheimer Years, 1943-1945, Cambridge, 1993 * Rhodes, Richard, The Making of the Atomic Bomb (New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986) ISBN 0-671-44133-7 Uma excelente história contemporânea geral do Projecto. * Serber, Robert, The Los Alamos Primer: The First Lectures on How to Build an Atomic Bomb (University of California Press, 1992) ISBN 0-520-07576-5 Original de 1943, "LA-1", desclassificado em 1965. adequado para estudantes universitários de Física. * Serber, Robert, Peace and War: Reminiscences of a Life on the Frontiers of Science, (NY: Columbia Un. Press, 1998), ISBN 0-231-10546-0, LoC QC16.S46A3 1998 * Sherwin, Martin J., A World Destroyed: The Atomic Bomb and the Grand Alliance (New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1975). ISBN 0-394-49794-5 * Smyth, Henry DeWolf, Atomic Energy for Military Purposes; the Official Report on the Development of the Atomic Bomb under the Auspices of the United States Government, 1940-1945 (Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1945). (Smyth Report) * Bomba atómica * Energia nuclear * Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoria:Projecto Manhattan ar:مشروع مانهاتن az:Manhetten layihəsi bg:Манхатън (проект) bn:ম্যানহাটন প্রকল্প bs:Manhattan project ca:Projecte Manhattan cs:Projekt Manhattan da:Manhattan Project de:Manhattan-Projekt en:Manhattan Project eo:Projekto Manhattan es:Proyecto Manhattan et:Manhattani projekt eu:Manhattan Proiektua fa:پروژه منهتن fi:Manhattan-projekti fr:Projet Manhattan gl:Proxecto Manhattan he:פרויקט מנהטן hi:मैनहट्टन परियोजना hr:Projekt Manhattan hu:Manhattan-terv id:Proyek Manhattan is:Manhattan-verkefnið it:Progetto Manhattan ja:マンハッタン計画 ka:მანჰეტენის პროექტი ko:맨해튼 계획 lt:Manheteno projektas lv:Manhetenas projekts mk:Проект Менхетен ml:മാൻഹട്ടൻ പ്രോജക്റ്റ് nl:Manhattanproject (operatie) no:Manhattanprosjektet pl:Manhattan Engineering District ro:Proiectul Manhattan ru:Манхэттенский проект sh:Projekat Menhetn simple:Manhattan Project sk:Projekt Manhattan sl:Projekt Manhattan sr:Пројекат „Менхетн“ sv:Manhattanprojektet ta:மன்காட்டன் திட்டம் th:โครงการแมนฮัตตัน tr:Manhattan Projesi uk:Манхеттенський проект vi:Dự án Manhattan zh:曼哈顿计划